Sharingan Eyes
by Hyperwiwi
Summary: Someone looks after Sasuke from a far.-"When I say I love you does your heart beat fast, or do you laugh behind my back?"- but who?  Summary may suck a bit
1. someone's thoughts

-Naruto doesn't belong to me and I give full credit to its respective original creator, Masashi Kishimoto-

**Author's Note: **This is my first story… kind of…

(It's more of like a prelude.. like before the story begins)

It's a letter(thoughts) to Sasuke, from an anonymous person (you know who it is, right? XD oh come one… GUESS!)

Anyways, I'm not much of a Sasuke fan… Not even close. But I've always had an interest in the Uchiha clan for some reason. And I like drama and tragic stories. (although I'm more of a comedy fan sometimes :P) Anyways this is like a pre-lude for a story I will be writing later.

(Depending of what others think and how things go from here)

* * *

**Sharingan eyes**

_As red as blood__ and as cold as winter, I cannot forget all the pain you inflicted. You once cried now others cry for you, some because they fear you and some because they love you. When I say I love you does your heart beat fast, or do you laugh behind my back? When I say I hate you, do you feel pain or simply ignore it like everything else?_

_Don't hide your feelings behind __those sharingan eyes, just cry those tears. You know you want to cry. I know behind that mask lies the broken heart of a little boy who was left behind. Now you seek revenge and you have hidden your self behind those angry red eyes. _

_You say you hate everything when you're really just afraid, afraid to open your heart __so it might get broken again. I know you have suffered but so have I, because I know you won't let me touch your heart. Please let me hold you and just swallow your own pride, lay down on my shoulder it will be alright. They say the coldest person can be warmest too. _

_My sharingan eyes, you must know how I feel about you._

_

* * *

_

_Wow that was short! lol of course, its more of a prelude, like I said before ^^. Sorry I know you expected more. I will get to it when I have a chance. Depending on what others think and how things will go from here. Anyways.. any thoughts on ... well on whose thoughts are these? ^^ _

_(Honestly, I never thought I would write something about Sasuke ...XD)_

_oh and please review your thoughts on this!  
_


	2. Ignorance doesnt hold any bliss

I do not own Naruto. I give full credit to the original respective creator, Masashi Kishimoto

**A/N: Here's chapter 2!**

**I decided to make it into a story. I dont know how many chapters it may take, but I will finish it so dont worry ^^.**

**Thanks to those few who got interested in it enough to make me keep writing. ( FateSurvivor and HanashiShiyo )**

**Anyway people, I give you.. Sasuke! Never thought I would actually say that... ever **

**Just picture him with his _"I'm having deep thoughts now"_ expression XD**

**Hope I didnt kill his personality... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 of "Sharingan Eyes"**

**Ignorance doesn't carry any bliss**

Sasuke- _"ignorance is bliss". This is one truly annoying phrase. Have you ever wondered what kinds of idiots actually believe that? Whenever someone, mostly an elder, notices I lack the knowledge of something they tend to quote that phrase. Of course it's not a problem for them. They already know._

_Is it better to stay in your own bottled up world where everything goes within your boundaries? Where no one keeps secrets you're interested in and whatever happens outside becomes everyone else's problem but your own? _

_Only cowards who are afraid to face reality can believe this nonsense. Cowards and of course, those who already got what they wanted and since it wasn't what they expect it they suddenly regret it._

_Not knowing, not understanding, and not trusting. How can anyone truly live like this? I despise those who lie and pretend nothing is wrong, thinking they're actually protecting someone. They either think that person won't understand, or doesn't need to know. But I need to know._

_And what's worst they pretend to know everything about you, analyzing you, expecting things from you..._

_They really can't understand the pain of being shut from this world and shoved into an imaginary one. No, not an imaginary world, it's more like being part of a game where they take turns to play… only you'll never get a turn to control it. It's being controlled by those who think they know every little aspect of my life. _

_Yeah right…._

_But that is something I despise more. The ones that let themselves be played. Those who just accept the reality that it's placed in front of them without even realizing the unfairness, the lies that can cover them. _

_Or maybe they do realize this. If so then why do they continue to remain ignorant, or worse, indifferent? Are they ok with living this way? Knowing people look down on them and deceive them? Or are they holding on to some false hope that everyone and everything will suddenly change for the better?_

_Naruto… _

_I wonder how or why he does it. Why does he keep showing that smile to the same people who might as well spit on him if they haven't done it already? _

_I can understand the pain of losing something, but he never had anything to begin with. So I thought, "This is why the ignorant fool was such an indifferent idiot". Not having anything in the first place would make you appreciate the few little things you can find. Even if they're all crap. _

_But that doesn't convince me anymore. I still believe he is just a complete moron who keeps thinking everything will fall into place even when it's falling apart in front of him. He can be one of those I despise the most. The one who acts like everything it's ok. But I know… I've seen break down many times. He's not a genius at masking his feelings. I know he faces reality, so he's not actually ignoring it. He understands the lies and deception and he… he embraces them… why? For the sake of others? _

… _Masochist…_

_I can't agree with him, and I won't. I will do whatever it takes to break free from this shell everyone has me wrapped up in. I want to see things go my way for once. I need to know the truth about what happened then and what is happening right now. Even if that makes me go up against the world one day. _

_I just can't take it anymore. I need to know. I can't wait around like him._

_ Because I despise him… and yet, I wish I could understand him._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke laid there in his bed for most of the afternoon. He wasn't sleeping, just thinking. Ever since he found a certain letter, he's been stuck in a world full of ideas.

Suddenly a few drops of water started dripping into his face.

- What the…?

He got up from the bed and noticed a leak in the ceiling right on top of his bed where his pillow resides.

-Oh great, it's raining now? And I was planning to get some training done later! _Although getting used to finding out the weather by a leak on my ceiling is worrying me more right now. Also, why the hell didn't I go out to train earlier like always?_

Just when he thought he couldn't get more annoyed, he then stepped on a piece of wrinkled paper that was on the floor.

-_oh... that's why…_

He angrily picked it up and re-read it again, with a raised eyebrow, a cynic annoyed smile and a vain almost popping out of his forehead.

-_WHY THE HELL AM I READING THIS AGAIN?_

He never thought something so ridiculous could get him worked up so much.

He REALLY hated not knowing… or thinking others knew too much.

* * *

**That's it for now! later you'll know what he thinks of this letter and maybe... MAYBE.. who actually wrote it ^^. Keep guessing guys.. I could make it someone obvious.. or maybe Ill just bring out something completely random :P I dont know for now. **

**But please give me your thoughts on this and review! **

**I wont get mad if you correct me or anything, in fact Ill be thankfull!**

**So thanks! :)**


End file.
